The invention relates to a cleaning vehicle for cleaning ballast of a track, including a rail vehicle and a screening installation provided for ballast cleaning, and to a method.
Vehicles of this type are known from AT 351 584 or AT 373 833. Spoil discharged by the cleaning vehicle is stored in containers which are deposited with the aid of a gantry crane on loading areas of rail vehicles.